<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bluestar, Goosefeather, and Hereditary Dementia by cloudchase (darkest_absol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037382">Bluestar, Goosefeather, and Hereditary Dementia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/cloudchase'>cloudchase (darkest_absol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Meta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, ferncloud is in it so, its...a huge family tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/cloudchase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goosefeather was Bluestar's uncle via Moonflower. Both were stated to have had dementia. What other cats could be affected?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Meta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Meta Matters Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bluestar, Goosefeather, and Hereditary Dementia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to Vicky's Facebook, both Bluestar and Goosefeather had dementia at the ends of their lives, Bluestar had issues with extreme grief, and Vicky thinks Goosefeather may have had a 'brain imbalance'. What's interesting is the fact that Goosefeather was Bluestar's uncle via Moonflower, suggesting the possibility of hereditary dementia/mental disorder. Who else could be affected here? </p><p>Let's start from the top.</p><p><b>Moonflower</b> was the mother to Bluestar and Snowfur, and was Goosefeather's sister. However, she died at a very young age (roughly two years). Likewise, <b>Snowfur</b> also died young (roughly one year), but not before she managed to give birth to <b>Whitestorm</b>. Whitestorm died at an older age (roughly six) while fighting Bloodclan.</p><p>Whitestorm fathered seven kits: <b>Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Ashfur, Elderkit, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, and Tulipkit</b>. Of the seven, Elderkit and Tulipkit were kits at death, and Sootfur (Two at death) and Rainwhisker (Three at death) both died young without any kits at all. Ashfur lived longer (Five years), but we all know what his deal was and he also died kitless. (And I'm not going to blame his behaviour solely on mental issues  or excuse his actions, but it could be a factor.)</p><p>That leaves Ferncloud and Sorreltail. Oh dear.</p><p>Sorreltail lived to roughly age six and gave birth to <b>Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Lilyheart, Seedpaw, and Molepaw</b>. Molepaw and Seedpaw died as apprentices, and Honeyfern died very young (One year) and without kits, leaving Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Lilyheart. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost are fairly old now, having been born in the second arc, while Lilyheart is young by comparison, having been a kit during The Last Hope. Cinderheart gave birth to <b>Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotfur, Flywhisker, Fernsong, and Snaptooth</b>, all of whom are alive and young. Most have no kits, but Sorrelstripe gave birth to <b>Myrtlepaw and Baypaw</b> (both apprentices), while Fernsong fathered <b>Bristlefrost, Thriftear, and Flipclaw</b> (currently young warriors with no kits).</p><p>Poppyfrost gave birth to <b>Molewhisker and Cherryfall</b>. They were apprentices in The Last Hope and currently have no kits. Lilyheart gave birth to <b>Honeyfur, Leafshade, and Larksong</b>. Honeyfur and Leafshade have no kits and are both pretty young, while Larksong died young (Two years) and fathered <b>Finchpaw, Flamepaw, and Flickerkit</b>. (Flickerkit was stillborn, while Finchpaw and Flamepaw are apprentices).</p><p>Backing up to Ferncloud, she gave birth to <b>Larchkit, Hollykit, Icecloud, Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, and Foxleap</b>, and died at age seven. Of her kits, Larchkit and Hollykit died as kits and Shrewpaw died as an apprentice. Icecloud (two years) and Foxleap (two years) died young and without kits. Spiderleg died at age six and fathered <b>Rosepetal and Toadstep</b>. Both are without kits, and Toadstep died at age two. Birchfall fathered <b>Ivypool and Dovewing</b>, and is fairly old now, having made the journey to the lake as an apprentice. Ivypool gave birth to <b>Bristlefrost, Thriftear, and Flipclaw</b> (Oh dear, isn't she related to Fernsong?), while Dovewing gave birth to <b>Shadowsight, Pouncestep, and Lightleap</b>. Shadowsight's current status is unclear, but he, Pouncestep, and Lightleap have no kits.</p><p>Backing way up to Bluestar, she gave birth to <b>Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit</b>. Mosskit died as a kit, and Stonefur died at age four, while Mistystar is currently <i>sixteen</i> and gave birth to <b>Primrosepaw, Reedwhisker, Pikepaw, and Perchkit</b>. Perchkit died as a kit, and Primrosepaw and Pikepaw died as apprentices, while Reedwhisker has no kits and is quite old himself, having been a kit during the first arc.</p><p>That's a lot of possibly affected cats, with some interesting revelations. (Flipclaw, Bristlefrost, and Thriftear are the result of incest technically, and Shadowsight is distantly related to Goosefeather!) Not every cat is guaranteed to be affected, or display visible signs, and this is largely based around two related cats with mental issues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>